Destroyed in Love, Destroyed in You
by wikelia
Summary: The ultimate bliss that happens when two people are in love is amazing...Rated T. Oneshot.


_If the moon was to recommend me someone_

Even the mornings where Astrid didn't wake up with thin but firm arms around her were great, because she woke up early and there was no one to see her if she decided to pay the owner of the arms a visit.

Hiccup looked very peaceful when sleeping, a look rarely seen when he was awake. He would always be hugging a pillow, that is, if she wasn't there to hug.

Astrid liked crawling into his bed and removing the pillow from his hand and replacing it with herself, as she did so eloquently this morning. Hiccup noticed the change immediately (Astrid's shoulder pads were quite a contrast to a fluffy pillow, but _Astrid Hofferson_ , the girl he had been in love with since forever, was willingly cuddling with him. Hel if he was going to turn that down.)

So Hiccup opened his eyes and grinned at the sight of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled - something he had been uncomfortable with at first but was now so practiced with it was laughable.

 _He would give me your name_

Astrid kissed his forehead. "You're just lucky I'm awake so early."

" _You're_ just lucky that I'm a light sleeper," he retorted, burying his face in her neck.

She smelled so sweet - it was like something out of a dream. He was completely smitten with her. Astrid. Not just Astrid, a warrior who was everything he wasn't, who could make getting hurt look cool, the girl he watched from the forge. No, he did love that girl, but he also loved the Astrid who worried about her family deeply, who's blush was as red as a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, and who he could watch as much as he wanted while she was in his arms.

Astrid in turn had also deeply fallen for the boy in front of her. Her crush was more of a forbidden one, at first at least, both by herself and a few other women of the village. _Love_. It was a word that Hiccup was much more comfortable saying then she was. She knew what happened to foolish girls who threw the word around without knowing the risks. It had taken her stolen kisses, intimate nights, and to leave Berk for a while to accept her feelings. Being on the Edge had helped her plenty. Some of the women who liked to gossip were whispering about her liking Hiccup because he was going to be chief and that, even though they had never dated. Even now, this was a secret. But she didn't care anymore. They could think whatever they wanted.

 _I want to drop the veil of decency_

Hiccup's hand slowly unbuckled the skulls on her skirt. Immediately, both their minds went places, last night especially, even though they both knew Hiccup had only down it because it was uncomfortable jabbing into his hip.

Hiccup looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. He always did this, and Astrid was glad, because there were honestly times where she _didn't_ want to, and it made her feel safe every time he would simply say, "Okay," and cuddle with her instead. She trusted him.

But this time, especially with last night's memories fresh in her mind, she nodded slowly and Hiccup's eyes lit up.

He slept shirtless, and Astrid was grateful, because the only armor more complicated than hers', was his. She put her hands on his chest, running her hands down.

Her skirt was loose now, and she had no problem shimmying out of it. Hiccup's excited whimper when it was removed was not missed by her. He reached for her leggings, but she shook her head, pushing his hand away. "Wait," she said quietly, getting on top of him. His hands went back to her waist, rubbing circles with his thumb on her hip.

"I love you," Astrid cooed, kissing his forehead, "I love your freckles, and your hair, and your eyes, oh Thor, I love your eyes." She kissed his lips softly and sucked his lower lip.

 _I want to cross the line with you_

Hiccup moaned lightly in her mouth; she was quickening his heartbeat just by looking at him. His hands gripped her waist again and he turned them over, brushing his cheek against hers'. He raised a hand to brush her bangs from her forehead and kissed it.

"I love you," Hiccup murmured, kissing her neck. A small sigh escaped her, and it drove him wild. He wanted more, he wanted her nails digging into his back and her hips arching into him. He wanted to hear his name being stretched out in longing from her.

"I love you," he said again, because he had to tell her just how much, "I love your freckles" - he kissed the small ones around her nose, much less noticeable than his, but still there - "I love your hair" - he kissed the splash of hair and inhaled her scent - "and I love your eyes." He kissed her eyelids.

Astrid leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You can't just repeat everything I say, you dork."

He grinned wolfishly. "If I listed everything I loved about you, then we'd be here forever."

She cupped his face and brought it down to give him a firm kiss which he returned while removing his own remaining clothing.

The blush would spread on her cheeks every time. Every single time, no matter how many times they made love, her cheeks would turn red when she saw him naked. And he loved it. It wasn't as though he didn't do it either when he saw her.

Speaking of which…

 _I insist on destroying myself_

Astrid's leggings were tossed off, as were her shoulder pads and cloth. Her bindings followed close after.

He kissed her everywhere, she was his. He got to make her feel good. He got to call her beautiful. He got to make sure nothing ever made those blue eyes darken.  
And he was her's as well. With his hands on her body and his hot kisses on her neck. She got to bring him up when he was down. She got to lift his chin up and kiss him. She got to hear him babble on about some new invention while he held her.

Their morning passed by in a flurry, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like an eternity passing too soon. They could not be found together in bed. Not yet. Not until they publicly announced it, and they would, soon enough.

But for the time they did have, when Hiccup could feel the most silky and sweet threads through his hands and when Astrid could press against his body just to gain warmth; her bed was too unreliable.

It was love. They were stupid, and young, and didn't know fully well what love brought. But they were old enough to know what love was, they knew how short life was, they knew that there was no rush to live together and for marriage and for children. Their relationship remained a secret.

But for now, these moments, these precious moments that meant the world, were enough for both of them.

 _On destroying myself in you_

 **UGH SINCE OUR STUDY HALL PERIOD HAS MORE PEOPLE WE CAN'T GO ON THE COMPUTERS SOMETIMES AND IT WAS MY TURN TODAY LIKE FML**

 **Whoo**

 **Internship, Holy book, school, and I am writing. Something's wrong with me. And if it was good, at least I could brag. But instead I write another crappy songfic. Anyone wants the song, just ask.**


End file.
